


Bärbels Geburtstag

by wildorange



Category: Mord mit Aussicht
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hans hat auch einen mini Auftritt, Ja ja der Titel ist fantasielos..., One Shot, Short One Shot, Unrequited Crush, es werden eh genau zwei Leute das lesen also brauch ich auch nicht weiter zu taggen, ff über eine ARD Serie von 2007??
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildorange/pseuds/wildorange
Summary: Bärbel hat Geburtstag und feiert im Aubach
Relationships: Sophie Haas/Bärbel SChmied
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Bärbels Geburtstag

**Author's Note:**

> Die Fehler sind mir, die Charaktere nicht, aber das wisst ihr ja...  
> (Ich war auch zu faul das ganze weiter zu bearbeiten und zu verbessern tbh)

“Alles Gute, Bärbel” grölte Herr Zilonka in ihr Ohr, zum dritten mal an diesem Abend. Bärbel bereute es mittlerweile ihren 30. Geburtstag im Aubach zu feiern. Das halbe Dorf war gekommen, was ja auch ganz schön war, aber so langsam gingen ihr die mittlerweile mehr als nur angetrunkenen Hengarscher ziemlich auf die Nerven. Im Hintergrund lief irgendeine blecherne Musik zu der sie am Anfang des Abends noch vergnügt getanzt hatte, die jetzt aber nur noch nervte. Die Luft im Aubach schien auf eine zum schneiden dicke Suppe herunter gekocht zu sein.  
Bärbel drehte sich zu Herrn Zilonka und murmelte: “Danke Chef.”  
“Waaaaaas?” kam sofort die Antwort so laut gebrüllt, dass Bäbel zusammen zuckte und der Versuchung sich ihre Ohren zu zuhalten widerstehen musste. Auch der alte Polizeichef war wohl ziemlich betrunken.  
“Ich sagte: DANKE CHEF!” dabei verzog sie die Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln dem die Augen nicht so recht folgen wollten. Hans Zilonka hingegen grinste sie nun breit an und prostete ihr mit einem tropfenden Glas Bier zu. Zum Glück drehte er sich danach einfach um und machte sich auf in Richtung Tanzfläche. Bärbel sah ihm einige Sekunden dabei zu wie er ein paar rudernde Bewegungen machte die wohl zur Musik passen sollten, dann verlor sie das Interesse. Sie ließ ihren Blick noch etwas durch den Raum schweifen wo sie in einer Ecke Dietmar und seine Heike knutschen sah. Sofort fingen ihre Wangen vor scham an zu glühen und sie musste schnell weg schauen.  
Ihr Blick blieb an einem ihr sehr vertrauten Rücken, der heute in einem gestreiften T-Shirt steckte, hängen. Die langen Blonden Haare waren gegen die vorherrschende Hitze zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden. Für einen Augenblick gönnte sich Bärbel den schlanken Nacken von Sophie und ihre wohlgeformte Figur von hinten zu betrachten. Ihre Chefin stand an der Theke des Aubach, ein Glas Rotwein in der einen und eine unangezündete Zigarette in der anderen Hand. Gerade flirtete sie wohl mit Jan Schulte, Hengarschs Bürgermeister und Sophies festem Freund. Eigentlich mochte Bärbel Jan ganz gerne, außerdem musste sie zugeben, dass die beiden ein vortreffliches Paar abgaben, aber manchmal ging ihr das geflirte noch auf die Nerven.  
Seit Jahren, um genau zu sein, seit dem Tag an dem Hengarsch seine erste Polizeichefin bekommen hatte, hatte Bärbel eine kleine Schwäche für die Kölnerin. Natürlich hatte es ziemlich lange gedauert und sie einige Nerven gekostet bis sie es sich selbst eingestanden hatte. Dass es zwischen ihnen nichts werden würde, war Bärbel von Anfang an irgendwie klar gewesen, dennoch war es eine schmerzhafte Erkenntnis gewesen. Immerhin war Sophie um einiges älter als sie, war Hengarsch nicht sonderlich zugetan gewesen und tja, eine Frau…. Das war natürlich nicht das grundlegende Problem gewesen, jedenfalls nach einigen weiteren Erkenntnissen. Das eigentliche Problem war, dass Sophie nicht auf Frauen stand. Nicht, dass Bärbel auch nur den geringsten Versuch unternommen hätte irgendetwas anzudeuten. Die Hochphase ihres crushes lag nun auch schon ein paar Jahre zurück, dennoch wurde ihr manchmal wohlig warm bei der Vorstellung an Sophie und sie gönnte sich das ein oder andere Tagträumchen. Eigentlich war Bärbel ganz zufrieden in ihrer jetzigen Situation, nur ab und zu packte sie der Neid ein wenig.  
Sie entschied, dass es wohl am besten wäre jetzt ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. Kopfschüttelnd löste sie ihren Blick von Sophie und bahnte sich einen Weg durch den vollen Aubach in Richtung Tür.  
Bärbel setzte sich auf die Stufen vor der Dorfkneipen und stieß eine kleinen seufzer aus. Lange Feiern waren wirklich nichts für sie musste sie immer wieder feststellen. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr den Grund warum sie so müde war: 01:37 Uhr, kein Wunder. Das war nicht eine Zeit zu der sie normalerweise noch munter war. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug füllte sie ihre Lunge mit der eiskalten Winterluft die nun die Reste der stickigen Aubachbrühe herausspühlte.  
Vielleicht sollte sie einfach gehen und die anderen sich ungestört amüsieren lassen, überlegte sie. Wenigstens hatte sie heute nicht das Gefühl, dass sie etwas verpassen würde. Andererseits… das war schließlich ihre Geburtstagsfeier.  
Leise knarzend öffnete sich die Tür hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um um zu sehen wer sich da zu ihr gesellte. Zu ihrem Erstaunen und Freude stand Sophie vor ihr. Obwohl, wenn sie etwas darüber nachdachte war es ganz und gar nicht erstaunlich, sie hatte ihre Chefin schließlich mit einer Zigarette in der Hand gesehen. Als Polizistin hätte ihr das auffallen sollen. Ihre Unaufmerksamkeit schob Bärbel auf die späte Stunde.  
“Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?” holte Sophie sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
“Ja klar!” Ihre Chefin streckte ihr das Weinglas entgegen, zündete ihre Zigarette an und nahm es ihr, nach dem sie sich neben Bärbel fallen ließ, wieder ab.  
“Na? Genug gefeiert?” Sophie grinste sie an.  
“Hmmm.” machte Bärbel zunächst nur. Sie betrachtete die blonde Polizistin von der Seite. Es erstaunte sie immer noch wie Sophies Gesicht, dessen Einzelteil etwas zu groß geraten schienen, sich zu einem so schönen Gesamtbild zusammenfügen konnte.  
Dann entschied sie sich doch eine ausführlichere Antwort zu geben:  
“Ach, ich hatte irgendwie genug von der Musik und den lauten Leuten. Das wird dann zu viel, find ich.”  
“Eeecht? So hatte ich dich gar nicht eingeschätzt.” Sophie stupste sie mit der Schulter an und kicherte leise.  
“Pfffff” machte Bärbel nur, aber ein wenig grinsen musste sie schon.  
“Ach eigentlich ist es einfach nicht mehr so lustig, wenn alle betrunken sind und ich nüchtern...” fügte sie hinzu.  
“Ich bin doch nicht betrunken!” In Sophies Stimme schwang gespielte Entrüstung mit. Sie griff nach dem Glas Wein, das sie in der Zwischenzeit neben sich gestellt hatte.  
“Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen...” Mit diesen Worten leerte sie es in einem Zug. Eine Weile saßen die beiden Frauen schweigend nebeneinander. Zum dritten mal an diesem Abend blieb Bärbels Blick an ihrer Chefin hängen. Der Rauch den sie ausstieß zeichnete sich deutlich gegen den tinten-blauen Nachthimmel ab. Obwohl Bärbel alles rund ums Rauchen nicht leiden konnte, musste sie zugeben, dass es eine gewisse Ästhetik besaß. Am Himmel funkelten unzählige Sterne, die hier und da hinter Wolkenfetzen verschwanden. Sie stieß eine kleine weiße Atemwolke aus an der sie ihre kalten Finger wärmte. Bärbel fröstelte ein wenig. Als ihr Blick zurück auf Sophie fiel, hatte diese fertig geraucht. Sie hatte ihre Arme fest um sich geschlung um sich zu wärmen.  
“Ganz schön frisch...” murmelt Bärbel um die Stille zu überbrücken. Diesmal war es Sophie die nur kurz zustimmend brummte.  
Sie war ganz nah an Bärbel herangerückt und legte nun ihren Kopf auf dessen Schulter.  
“Alles Gute, noch mal...” flüsterte Sophie, so dass Bärbel ihren warmen Atmen am Hals spürte. Ohne zu antworten nahm Bärbel noch einmal einen Atemzug der eiskalte Luft die sich nun mit Sophies Geruch vermischte und schloss die Augen. So konnte ihr Geburtstag öfter enden, dachte sie und beschloss dass sie doch nicht so dringend nach Hause wollte.

**Author's Note:**

> Die ist für Charliethe2nd! Vielen Dank für den vielen d3f/die drei ??? Content und die gefühlt einzige andere MmA ff


End file.
